Since a design of an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) pixel adopts a current-controlled type mostly, threshold voltages (Vth) of driving transistors of respective pixel units inside an entire panel are non-uniform and Vth offset produced after operating for a long period would reduce uniformity of display of the panel. Therefore, the above problem is avoided by a Vth compensation pixel design. In order to raise a process integration of an OLED display panel, and at the same time reduce the cost, adopting gate driver on array (GOA) technology is a development trend in the future. However, the Vth compensation pixel design of OLED needs a peripheral gate driving circuit to cooperate therewith to provide a driving signal for performing the Vth compensation process. Therefore, a high requirement is proposed for the gate driving circuit.
At present, the design of the display circuit is mainly a pixel design simply having a Vth compensating function cooperating with a single-pulse GOA circuit design. Generally, the pixel design having the Vth compensating function realizes Vth compensating of pixels in the pixel unit by performing conversion of signal of several timings on a data line signal Vdata through a threshold compensating module composed of a switching logic device. In addition, besides providing a gate driving signal, the single-pulse GOA circuit must be capable of providing a timing signal matching with the Vth compensation of pixels. The Vth compensating function and the gate driving function are performed independently. Therefore, the design of the display circuit is relatively complicated, which is disadvantageous for raising density of pixels of the display panel.